TMNT1987: Light on his Shell
by Graveyard-Shift Writer
Summary: With the way Raphael's been acting, they wonder if Krang was using the love potion again…. But there ain't an antidote this time.


**Disclaimer: NOT mine! **

**Rating: T, sorry no lovings.**

**Title: Light on his shell.**

**Pairing: Raphael/Michaelangelo somewhat but not really one-sided.**

**Takes place in the classic cartoon.**

**Summary: With the way Raphael's been acting, they wonder if Krang was using the love potion again…. But there ain't an antidote this time. **

**Warning: Tcest, and fourth-wall-breaking.**

**A/N: I've been thinking of doing fics that haven't been done before. And you want to know what I'm pretty sure hasn't been done before? Classic!TMNT!Tcest! My latest obsession with turtlecest has lead to this fic… Anyways, in one episode of the classic cartoon, Krang poisons a pizza with a love potion that causes Leonardo, Raphael and Michaelangelo to fall in love with Irma, while Donatello struggles to find an antidote. I was thinking "Hmm..."**

* * *

"Master, I think Raphael may be sick." Leonardo said to Master Splinter as said former-human-now-mutant-rat-freak-of-nature prepared his sushi.

"Why do you say that, my student?" Master Splinter asked his student; he hoped that this conversation did not lead to a conclusion that Raphael had consumed a pizza that Shredder and Krang had messed with.

"He has been spacey lately." Leonardo began "He has been very absent-minded, and daydreams much. He hasn't made a wise-crack in weeks! Although, I must admit, his mood is much happier and content…. If air-headed." The turtle in the blue mask explained.

"Hmmm…" Master Splinter thought and a soft smile cast his face when he recognized these symptoms. "Leonardo, he is not sick. At least, not physically. It sounds to me that Raphael is in love."

"Really?" Leonardo asked; then his eyes narrowed "He hasn't had his eyes on anyone out of the ordinary… It could be Shredders doing." He suggested.

"Highly improbable," Donatello said as he entered the dojo "this is a fanfic, not an episode so tin-grin probably isn't involved this time."

Leonardo and Master Splinter nodded in agreement. "Who do you think Raphael is in love with, Master?" Leonardo asked.

"I do not know my student. But this is something that we will have to leave for Raphael to work out."

* * *

"Dude, can't you do better than that?" Michaelangelo asked in surprise as he easily threw Raphael onto his shell; Raphael was his sparring partner, but he'd been so spaced-out and weird lately that Michaelangelo didn't have to try hard to beat him at practice.

"Sorry." Raphael said and sat up; he spaced out again when he looked at Michaelangelo, something said orange-masked shellback was confused by.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Mondo-creepy, bud." Michaelangelo said and excused himself out of the dojo to go sewer-surfing.

Raphael shook his head and scolded himself, he felt so light-headed around Michaelangelo. His head was always in the clouds every time he was around him and it made him feel practically weightless on his feet. The surfer in the orange mask was all the occupied his thoughts.

How could he…. You know…. Have feelings for Michaelangelo? Of all people…. Er, turtles! Michaelangelo, the goofy surfer turtle with annoying lingo and insatiable craving for pizza!

Why?

Raphael wished he could blame the Shredder or Krang, because it was incredible easy to do that seeing as they were involved almost every time something weird happened in the city or their lives. Unfortunately for this fourth-wall-breaking wise-guy, this wasn't the work of Krang's love potion, and there was no antidote.

Leaving the awkwardness of…. How would he talk to Michaelangelo himself about this?

* * *

April came into the turtles' Lair with a dozen pizza boxes stacked in hand "Guys! I brought the pizza you wanted!" Donatello, Leonardo and Michaelangelo came rushing over. "Weren't you a four-some?" April asked as she looked to them.

"Raphael isn't among the living." Michaelangelo said with a grin and pointed at Raphael with his thumb; Raphael was sitting at the table and was staring off into space with a contented smile on his face as he daydreamed about whatever it is Raphael daydreams about.

"Wow; whatever he has, he has it pretty bad if he doesn't smell the pizza." April commented with a laugh.

"You don't know the half of it babe." Michaelangelo said and grabbed a slice of peanut-butter-and-pickles-with-anchovies. He walked over to Raphael and waved the slice in front of him.

Absolutely no reaction.

"He really is out of it." Donatello laughed as he and the others ate the pizza as Raphael continued to daydream (Unbeknownst to them, about Michaelangelo.)

* * *

"Ouch!" Raphael shouted as he accidentally walked into the wall. For the love of Eastman and Laird, he couldn't even take a walk around the sewers! Suddenly Raphael felt like singing, this was a campy show so why not? With the instrumental in the background Raphael let out the soothing decibels that was Rob Paulson's singing.

He sang 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry…. No the lyrics will not be typed, if we have the internet we have a radio and have listened to it about a million times now even if we didn't illegally downloaded it from the internet. While he was singing, he was being listened to by the very object of his affection and admittedly subject of his thoughts during 'alone time'.

Michaelangelo chuckled "You should try broadway one of these days compadre." He said, Raphael stopped to tense up and face him, his green face turning… Brighter green? Wasn't blushing a human thing?

"W-What do you want?" Raphael demanded, Michaelangelo grinned.

"An encore would be nice, maybe a bit of Lady Gaga." Michaelangelo teased, only for his friend to swat at him like the cool but crude dude he was.

"Oh shut your face, wisecracks are my thing." Raphael muttered.

"Come on dude, I'll walk you home." Michaelangelo responded, before his friend could retort the orange-banded turtle wrapped around the other mutants shoulders and he dragged him in the way to the Lair, Raphael allowed this,

Contrary to popular belief, Michaelangelo was not stupid (or a stoner, they were in New York and not California after all) and though it took him a while he did come to the conclusion that the crude turtle had a thing for him. He would tease him for a while leaving subtle hints, until Raphael would admit his feelings. Who's to say Michaelangelo wasn't under the 'potions' influence too?

* * *

**Just a short thing I decided to write.**


End file.
